The Last One Standing
by RukaStarr
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Shinobi are sent to a remote island to fight it out Battle Royale; fight to the death. Sixteen start, only one may survive. Friendships are torn apart as instinct draws blood. Pairings last shortly.
1. The Cruise Ship to Hell

     Wahoo!  This is Black Phoenix KaT with my second Naruto ficcie!  I know I'm working on Call Me Insanity, but I just thought about this after reading Battle Royale and decided to let you all read my kind-of-strange-yet-weird-obsession of blood and killing and all that insane crap.  Forgive me, DJ-sama, for mixing up the thing you love with the thing you hate.  (He loves BR, hates Naruto…don't ask why…)  And I hope you're happy, Usara…you get yer Itachi evilness…hey…that's a good thing.  Well, if you know what Battle Royale is, there's no need for me to explain and spoil.  
  
I'm only gonna say this once.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Battle Royale.  Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Battle Royale belongs to Koushun Takami (and if you include the manga, it also belongs to Masayuki Taguchi.)  I only own COPIES of said titles.  I wish I owned Itachi-kun though…and Kawada and Mimura…*is stabbed with a kunai, then shot by Kawada's gun…and bonked by Mimura's laptop* G-Good…*dies an unbearable death*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
            The Cruise Ship To Hell  
  
  
     The heavy atmosphere was thick with the undying scent of cigarette fumes.  Only the dim light of a single light bulb brightened the packed room.  "So…majority wins.  Commence operation in one week.  Inform all instructing shinobi immediately."  
  
  
     There was nothing out of the ordinary in Konoha.  The sun was shining, the ramen was steaming, and the three young members of Team Seven were waiting for their usually belated instructor.  Naruto, being the most impatient of the three, continued to lose his temper at his sensei's tardiness.    
     "Argh!  Stupid sensei!  I bet he's at home reading his stupid book!" whined Naruto.  Both Sakura and Sasuke were used to Naruto's childish habits, but at times like these, it was annoying.    
     "Shut up Naruto!  I'm trying to think here!" cried Sakura, delivering yet another shocking blow that connected with Naruto's nearly empty noggin.  After the usual "Itai…" and motherly lecturing, Sakura turned to face Sasuke, who sat under the cool shade of the tree in silence, lost in deep thought.  "Sasuke-kun…you've heard…right?" she said, her voice softening.    
     "Aa.  I wonder what 'The Program' is all about.  Any ideas?"  Sasuke said in his usual monotonous tone, slowly turning to face Sakura.    
     "Maybe it's a new reality show on television," she replied.  
     "Could be."  
     "What show on TV?!  Itai, itai…" popped Naruto, unaware of their conversation.  He shivered as he saw the dark glares he received from his fellow teammates.  "W-What's 'The Program'?"  
     Poof!  Kakashi appeared before the three, his copy of Icha Icha Paradise in hand.  "Sorry I'm late.  I just got back from an urgent teachers' meeting with Tsunade about-"  
     "_Liar!_" cried Naruto and Sakura in unison, totally interrupting Kakashi.  Again.  
     "Sorry kiddos, not this time.  All instructors-"  
     "Then why do you have your nasty hentai book in your hand?" interrupted Naruto.  
     "I felt like reading on my way here.  Now, for the last time, all instructors were to report to Hokage-sama's office this morning to announce…that all students, excluding academy trainees, are to go on an island cruise tomorrow morning.  They say it's for a new reality show, known for now as 'The Program'."  
     Sakura and Naruto felt as if heaven's clouds have lifted them up to the holiest of holies.  Their eyes sparkled at the thought of being national television hits.  Sasuke merely smiled.  Kakashi felt the positive energy emit from his students, slightly easing the pain that burdened his heart so heavily.  "Kakashi-sensei, what about you?  Aren't you coming with us?" asked Sakura, becoming slightly worried after the silver haired jounin had suddenly gone silent for five minutes.    
     "Ah, I can't go.  Students only." Without warning, Kakashi pulled all three of his students into a tight embrace, doing his best not to cry.  "You might never come back again.  Don't forget me.  And remember that I love you guys."  
     All three genin were deeply confused by their instructor's sudden show of emotion.  They obviously didn't understand what he meant, or what was going on.  What did he mean that he'd never see them again?  They would see him on breaks, right?  Still, they pondered the matter, hoping that they'd soon sink in his words.  
     Nonetheless, it was time to let go.  Kakashi released hi students from his loving grip and speedily made a grab at his naughty book.  He quickly turned around as he opened his book, slowly walking away.  "You get a break today.  Get your stuff packed for tomorrow.  No weapons."  He heard Sakura and Naruto cheer behind him and watched as the three left their training area.  "If only they knew."  
  
  
     The next morning was sheer bliss for the young genin.  Everywhere, all teams from Konoha, including a select few from other outside villages, chattered amongst themselves.  Screams of delight rang through the air, one of those voices belonging to a certain pink haired shinobi.    
     All excited for the trip, Sakura hugged Sasuke every five minutes and squealed.  "Sasuke-kun!  This is so exciting!"   
     "Aa.  Exciting.  Whoo," he replied unenthusiastically.  He allowed Sakura to drag him to the entry line, where the two checked in and boarded the cruise liner.    
     The two found Naruto chatting with Hinata, who kept blushing like mad every time he spoke a word to her.  "Yeah!  I'll be rich enough to buy every flavor of ramen there is!" Naruto exclaimed, punching the air.  
     Great, Naruto-kun!  Lots of ramen!" blushed Hinata, twiddling her fingers.  
  
     Almost every ninja they've encountered were there: Ino, Gaara, Neji; everyone was present.  Both Sakura and Sasuke were amazed at all who was aboard the ship.  Inner senses were flashing.  Sakura turned to her left to find Gaara gazing at her.  Chills ran down her spine as she felt his cold, lingering eyes fixated on hers.  Sasuke noticed this and wrapped a protective arm around Sakura's shoulders, glaring at the Sand-nin for a moment, then continued his search for their rooms.  "Sakura, settle down, you'll be fine," he whispered past the pink locks that shielded her ears.  Sakura merely nodded, blushing as she felt Sasuke's fingers quickly interlace with hers.  Around this time, Inner Sakura exploded with joy and every kind of happy feeling that existed in the entire universe.  (_Yes!  Sasuke is protecting me!  And we're holding hands!  Hell yeah!  Love conquers all!_)   
  
     Ino was across the dining hall, deep in conversation with Shikamaru, who seemed to be paying more attention to the half-eaten chocolate covered strawberry on his plate than to his blonde teammate.  He didn't mind her constant yakking and ranting, but just the mention of "Sasuke-kun" often annoyed him.    
     "Sasuke-kun doesn't like Forehead Girl!  It's _so _obvious!  I mean; it's just that every time they see each other, he completely ignores her!  Come on, it's obvious that we're meant for each other!  We're destined to be together and-" her mouth ran a mile a minute.  To Shikamaru, everything she had said for the past ten minutes came out as "blah-blah" to his ears.  He simply nodded, pretending to understand what nonsense poured out of her mouth.  Luckily for him, she had shut up.    
     "Sakura and Sasuke-kun?!  _Together?!_  Grr!  This _can't_ be happening!  This can't be allowed!"  Ino was halfway up out of her seat when Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and forced her back down into her chair.  "Shika!  Let me go, _baka_!"  
     "Leave them alone.  We'll see them later.  And…I'm no _baka_.  I'm much more intelligent than you, duh."  
     "Argh!  Sometimes…sometime I hate you, Shika!"  
     "Gee, and I love you too, Ino," Shikamaru remarked sarcastically.  
     "What did you say?!"  
     "Nothing."  
  
     Mary had a little lamb.  Its fleece was white as snow.  Everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to go.  The same applied to Team Seven.  Everywhere they went; they went together.  In this case, they shared the same room.  The three resided in Room Thirty Three, where Naruto happily slurped up cup ramen while watching "Battle Royale" on the television.  Sasuke sat on the center bed (Sakura's) and his attention was focused entirely on the movie.  Sakura emerged from the bathroom, donning a pair of fluffy pink pajama pants adorned with images of rubber ducks and bunnies, accompanied by a matching spaghetti-strap top and a moist towel hung around her neck.  Her hair was slightly fuzzy from towel and hair blower drying, but neither of the boys seemed to mind.  
     Sakura walked over to her bed and sat next to Sasuke, momentarily eyeing the Sharingan shinobi in his thin gray tank top and blue SD Gundam boxers.  After a few moments of staring, she shifted her eyes toward the movie, instantly hooked onto the unfolding scene.  "Ne, Sasuke-kun.  What are you watching?" she asked, shifting a little closer to Sasuke after seeing blood spray everywhere from a girl who just got shot.    
     Sasuke noticed Sakura's movements (seeing that the mattress shifted under his bottom after Sakura's shuffling) and allowed her to lean on his shoulder, also setting his own head on hers.  "We're watching Battle Royale.  Hold up, Chigusa just got shot."  
     "Huh?" Sakura focused her attention on the screen, where she saw "Chigusa" fall to the ground, her bright yellow gym suit stained crimson.  Out of nowhere, a young man ran full tilt toward Chigusa, trying his hardest not to cry as he saw her, bloodied and dying.    
     Sakura couldn't help but cry, using Sasuke's tank top as a handkerchief.  Sasuke didn't mind, since he used Sakura's towel to dry his coming tears.  Naruto, on the other hand, bawled like a baby on the bed, dropping his empty cup and chopsticks onto the floor.    
       
     Chigusa sputtered, seeing the darkness overshadow her.  _God, can I tell him one more thing?_  She turned to face Hiroki one more time, choking on her final words.  "Hiroki, you've become quite the stud." He cradled her battered body, close to tears.    
     "And you're the most coolest girl in the world," he replied, his nose just barely touching hers.  His eyes were beginning to tear, and he attempted to wipe the tears away.  
     She smiled, knowing full well that it was the last smile she'll ever give to Hiroki.  
     "A…arigatou…" The shades of her sight had been drawn down permanently.  The cloaked shadow had taken the light away from Hiroki, his light, Chigusa.    
     "Chigusa…" Hiroki touched her cheek and lifted her face up, watching her head fall back down as he let go.  "Chigusa…" He grasped her hand and buried his face in her hair, shedding the tears that were dammed up in his ocean of grief.  
  
     Just watching the touching death scene jerked tears from Sasuke.  Sakura was sniffling, her cries muffled by Sasuke's now wet tank top.  "Why did Chigusa have to die?  Why?  She loved Hiroki!"   
     "Hey now, it's just a movie, Sakura," said Sasuke, patting Sakura's head and stroking her hair.  Naruto blew his nose on his blanket.  
     "But her death was so sad!  Why did she have to die?  Why did Hiroki say such lame-ass final words to her?" Sakura cried.  From across the hall, they heard Ino wail the same thing.  
  
     "_Why did she die, Shikamaru?!_" Ino caught Shikamaru in a tight embrace, drenching his black tank top with her salty tears.   
     "I don't know, now let go," declared Shikamaru, trying desperately to get Ino to release her grip on his torso.    
  
     Sakura managed to settle down to sniffles, Naruto began using Kleenex to blow his nose on, and Sasuke changed into a black pajama shirt, buttoned up halfway.  Sasuke turned off the lights and climbed into bed, Naruto following suit.  Sakura dug through her backpack and took out a CD, which she popped into the CD player she hooked up on the side table between her bed and Sasuke's.  "Um, I listen to music while I sleep.  I hope you don't mind," she whispered as she turned on the CD player with a flip of the switch.  
     "I do too, so it's okay." Sasuke turned to his side, fully facing Sakura.  "What's on it?"  
     "Stuff that puts me to sleep.  Love songs, some J-Pop, bit of techno, trance, etcetera."  
     "I listen to alternative, J-rock, and all that punk and goth crap."  
     "Oh…" Sakura sighed, reaching to turn the CD player off.  Instantly, she felt Sasuke's hand on her wrist.  "Huh?"  
     "It's okay.  Listen to whatever you want." Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes gleam under the moon's dim beams that seeped into the room from the partly curtained window.  They were full of understanding, he wasn't mocking her, nor angry.  "I'll get used to it."  
     "All right then, Sasuke-kun." She skipped the CD all the way to track number eight, where she left it on repeat and curled up under the covers.  "Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun."  
     "Night." He listened to the song Sakura had selected.  It was a love song, but this song was saying something…something that sounded quite familiar to him.  He noticed Sakura's muffled sniffles under the covers.  Then it hit him.  _This song is about her and her feelings about me._  
  
  
_Kimi no kotoba wa  
Yume no yasashisa kana?  
USO wo zenbu  
Oikakushiteru  
ZURUI yo ne  
  
(All your words   
Seem gentle in my dreams  
But they're lies  
And I turn away  
You cheater)  
  
"Kaettekuru kara"  
Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe  
Iji hatte  
Tsuyoi FURI    
Toki wo modoshite     
Sakebeba yokatta?     
Ikanai de to namida  
koboshitara   
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo  
  
("I'll come back"  
Your voice passes me  
Memories grow  
But I'm tough  
Time that's returned  
That got away  
I should have yelled don't go, with tears  
in my eyes  
And now  
I can't do a thing)  
  
Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Haruka na  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete  
  
(I cannot say  
The 1000 words  
Faraway  
To your back  
My words can't fly to you)  
  
Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Kizutsuita  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
dakishimeru  
  
(I cannot say  
The 1000 words  
You're wounded  
And I can't reach you  
I want to hold you)  
  
Yume no tsuduki wa  
Kimi wo omoinagara  
Ano hi no koto  
Wasureta furishite  
ZURUI yo ne  
  
(The dream goes on  
My feelings are for you  
That faraway day  
That I want to forget  
You cheater)  
  
"Tegami wo kaku kara"  
Shisen sorashita kimo no koe  
Iji hatte  
Tsuyoi FURI  
Toki wo modoshite  
Okoreba yokatta?  
Matenai yo to kata wo   
otoshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo  
  
("I'll write to you"  
Your voice goes away  
Memories grow  
But I'm tough  
Time that's returned  
That once left  
Was I to say I couldn't wait that long?  
And now  
I can't do a thing)  
  
Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Mienai  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete  
  
(Can you hear it?  
My 1000 words  
Reaching to  
Your faded away back  
On wings)  
  
Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba Tsukareta  
Kimi no senaka no okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete  
  
(Can you hear it?  
My 1000 words  
Your tired back  
They reach towards you  
I want to hold you)  
  
Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Lalalala…  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete  
  
(I could say  
The 1000 words  
Lalalala…  
They can't seem  
to reach you)  
  
Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Lalalala…  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Lalalalala…  
  
(Can you hear it?  
My 1000 words  
Lalalala…  
I want to cuddle up to you  
Lalalalala…)_  
  
  
  
     "So…I lie to her and leave…yet she still loves me…weird song…" Sasuke sensed Sakura's silent weeping being replaced by interval breathing.  Allowing some time to pass, he waited until Sakura was asleep before he climbed out of his bed and took his place by her side in her bed.  He wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his face in her hair.  "God, this song's depressing.  It makes me feel guilty."  
  
     Dreams die, dissolving in the mist of secrecy, only to become the nightmares that haunt our sanity.  In each room, camouflaged slot high in the corners near the ceiling shot out small nozzles.  These nozzles released a deep sleeping gas that numbed the body for at least three hours.  Five minutes into the "intoxication," shinobi well hidden in the darkness ventured to every room, armed with sets of metal bands.  
  
  
     "Where are we?" asked Ten-Ten.  All of the students had woken up, not knowing anything of the location they currently stranded in.  Light in the room emitted from dim ceiling lights and the moon's haunting beams that snuck into the room through foggy windows.  The only things they recognized were a few broken desks, the chalkboard, and the large teacher's desk before them.  "A…classroom?"  
     "What the hell?  Sure, dog collars are okay for me, but this is ridiculous!" exclaimed Kiba, whimpering almost as much as his faithful pet, Akamaru.  He pointed out the metal collars on their necks, leaving everyone to wonder how and when they got there.  
     The creaking slide of a door ceased the chatter.  Like frightened mice, the young shinobi turned to the source.  The door slowly slid open, making each second seem like hours.  All waited in baited breath as the figure slowly stepped into the room.    
     His waist length, dark auburn locks shielded his face as he made his way toward the teacher's desk, followed by a few Anbu elites.  He sat on top of the desk, crossing his legs and smiling.  "Hey."  
     Sakura recognized him immediately and grabbed Sasuke's hand, which in turn, squeezed Sakura's hand tightly as he fiercely pulled her close.  His Sharingan eyes began to flicker, his normal black and then his inherited red wheels.    
     "I see you two recognized me, Sakura and Sasuke."  
     "Orochimaru…" Sasuke hissed.  
     "Yeah…I'm glad that you two would be joining us today." He got up off the desk and trudged to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk and writing "Battle Royale" on the black platform with the pale, dusty stick.  
     "Before we begin class, I'd like to introduce you to a few…'transfer students'.  You three please stand." Three shadows from the back corners of the room stood up, not caring when Orochimaru aimed his flashlight directly at their faces.  "Kabuto, Kisame, and…someone hold the Uchiha boy.  And this is…" Orochimaru paused for dramatic effect.  "Uchiha Itachi."  
     It took Sakura, seven Narutos, Kiba, Shikamaru, and even Lee to hold Sasuke back from assaulting his brother.  "Sasuke, settle down!" cried all of the Naruto copies.  
    Orochimaru laughed, hurling the piece of chalk at Sasuke's forehead.  "Brotherly love…or hate…what the hell.  _Sit down, little bastards!_" All obeyed, hurriedly finding a seat at either a desk or floor.  Orochimaru smirked.  "Do you know why you're on this island?  Well, it all started last week.  The board held a council meeting to decide how to test your ninjitsu skills.  A vote was held, and a majority of them voted on this project."  
     Hinata raised her hand.  "I have a question."  
     Orochimaru nodded.  "Aa?"  
     "What project are you talking about?"  
     "It's called the 'Battle Royale Act'.  It actually has a longer name than that, but I don't know what it's called.  You recognize the name, right?  Yes, good movie.  It's in video games, only this is one game you can't restart."  
     Lee raised his hand and stood up from his desk.  "I'd like to ask one!"  
     "Shoot."  
     "What do you mean we can't restart?  I mean…this isn't a fight to the death…is it?"  Orochimaru remained silent for a few minutes, leaving Lee hanging.  He then looked up, smiling.  "Actually, yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
     Yay!  DONE!  The actual first chapter was longer…but I decided that eleven pages is a bit too much…so I cut off two pages and pasted it for chapter two.  Nine pages should be enough for you!  GYAHAHAHA!!    
     Well, please don't get mad at who dies!  I didn't decide these myself!  I knew it might have come to this, so I wrote names and weapons on slips of paper, shoved them in a hat, and drew out the order of deaths and who got what weapons.  So don't blame me!  Blame the luck of the draw!  I used a lot of weapons from the movie, but I mixed it up with some…mixes of my own…hehe…  
       
     Pairings…yes, pairings!  There are pairings!  Though I doubt they'll last long, seeing that the sixteen or something will die.   Well, here they are…  
  
1) SasuSaku (with Gaara trying to interfere)  
2) ShikaIno

3) NaruHina

4) NejiTen  
5) Me and Kawada or Itachi or Mimura! *gets killed again by the laptop, kunai, and shotgun* Okay, I lied.  
  
Please R&R!  This'll be my bloodiest fic yet!

     Thanks to DJ-sama, Alysia-sama, and Lindy for getting me into the bloody wonderful world of Battle Royale!__


	2. Call Out! First Down!

  Konnichi wa, minna-san!  I'm glad you all liked my fic!    
  I will be putting up suggested BGM now that the program has started.  It's for what I think the chapters go by.  There'll be more than one, however, I could only think of one today.  That doesn't mean I have few songs…does 300+ mp3's sound good to you?  Okay?  Good!  Now read and thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
            Call Out, First Down!  
  
BGM: Aura (.hack)  
  
     "What project are you talking about?"  
     "It's called the 'Battle Royale Act'.  It actually has a longer name than that, but I don't know what it's called.  You recognize the name, right?  Yes, good movie.  It's in video games, only this is one game you can't restart."  
     Lee raised his hand and stood up from his desk.  "I'd like to ask one!"  
     "Shoot."  
     "What do you mean we can't restart?  I mean…this isn't a fight to the death…is it?"  Orochimaru remained silent for a few minutes, leaving Lee hanging.  He then looked up, smiling.  "Actually, yes.  You saved me a bit of explaining, Mr. Rock Lee.  Thanks."  Lee sat back down, his eyes wider than dinner plates, slightly more than usual.  
     "As the Green String Bean said, the Battle Royale Act is a fight to the death.  You'll fight for three days until only one survives.  _Tape!_" An Anbu whipped out a tape from a side pouch and popped it in the VCR.  He turned on the television and pressed play on the remote.  "Watch the very annoying lady with the funky army suit on, okay?  Pay attention now, kiddos!" smiled Orochimaru, his voice not having the hint of delight in any word at all.    
  
     _"Yo, minna-san!  Konnichi wa!  (Yo, everyone!  Hello!)"_    
  
     Orochimaru rolled his eyes.  "God, here we go…"  
  
     _"You have been chosen to participate in this year's Battle Royale!  Congratulations!"_  
  
     The annoying girl donning a green army cap and matching short-shorts, along with a bright orange t-shirt and countless numbers of bracelets, rings, and a "sparkling" amount of glitter waved her arms around and spoke in a squeaky voice.  The girls all thought she looked extremely fashionable, but they all agreed with Orochimaru.  She was annoying.  
  
     _"This island is empty, seeing that we had everyone evacuated!  So there's no one home but you!"_  She waved her arms even more.  _"As you can see, this island is separated into different zones with this imaginary grid!  Your teacher will announce the areas that become danger zones every six hours!  That's four time a day!  So you'd better keep your ears open!"_  
  
     Orochimaru proceeded to bang his head on his desk.  
  
     _"Well, I hope you notice the necklaces you have on!  They're pretty spiffy, and they're also waterproof and shockproof!  They're also permanent!"_  
  
     Kiba stopped trying to chew the necklace off Naruto and sat up abruptly as if nothing had happened.  
  
     _"These necklaces let us know where you are on the island and help us keep track of your vital status!  If you are caught in a danger zone or try to take it off, the necklaces will let us know, then our computers will transmit radio waves that will inform your necklaces to go – BOOM!"_  
  
     All the shinobi gasped and jumped back.  Sakura clutched onto Sasuke's shirt, her eyes wide open with fear.  
  
     _"We don't want that to happen, so please, don't try to do that, okay?"_ She made a mock-sad face and tipped her head to the side, her hands under her eyes as if she were crying.  _"Oh, and if there is no kill made within twenty-four hours, or if there is more than one survivor by the end of three days, all necklaces will detonate, so fight hard, okay?"  
     "You'll also get survival packs!  Inside is a bottle of water, some food, a map and compass with a marker to write down danger zones, a flashlight, and a weapon!  Weapons are random, so maybe you might get something good!"_ She picked up a large hatchet, faking a scream as the weapon came into screen.  _"Oh!  This one's super lucky!  And you can bring your stuff, since girls might need any essentials!"_  
  
     Orochimaru slammed his head on the desk even harder.  "I _hate_ that scream." _Whump!_  
  
     _"You'll be called one-by-one, so get your stuff and go at it, minna-san!  Good luck!"_  
  
     Several Anbu rolled out two carts full of large, forest-green bags.    
  
     _"Boy #1: Uzumaki Naruto!"_  
  
     Naruto picked up his blue backpack and ran out the door, barely catching his survival bag.  He tripped a few times down the hallway of the abandoned school.  
  
     _"Girl #1: Yamanaka Ino!"_  
  
     Ino looked to Shikamaru for a few moments and picked up her bag, slowly making her way to the front to retrieve her survival bag.  Once she was tossed her bag, she turned to the class for the last time and ran out the door.   
  
     _"Boy #2: Kisame!"_  
  
     The large member of "Akatsuki" trudged toward the front and grabbed a survival bag.  He slung it over his shoulder and strode out the door and into the dark hallway.    
  
_     "Girl #2: Ten-Ten!"_  
  
     "Neji…" she whispered.  Neji just nodded as a bid of farewell, handing Ten-Ten her bright red backpack.  Ten-Ten took the bag, stared Neji in the eyes, and ran towards the door, catching her survival bag in the process.  
  
     _"Boy #3: Yakushi Kabuto!"_  
  
     Kabuto pushed up his glasses and walked to the front of the room, catching his survival bag and simply gliding out the door.  
  
     _"Girl #3: Haruno Sakura!"_  
  
     "H-Here!" She turned to Sasuke, who stroked her cheek and nodded.  "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.  Sasuke motioned to the door with his head, not even smiling.  Sakura grabbed her white backpack and ran out the door, nearly tripping as she caught her survival pack.    
  
     _"Boy #4 Aburame Shino!"_  
  
     Shino grabbed his bag and ran to get his survival bag.  "Come, Bee-chan," he whispered to his beloved insect as he ran out the door and into the hallway.  
  
     _"Girl #4: Hyuuga Hinata!  That's the last of the girls!"_  
  
     Hinata shyly picked up her bag and twiddled her fingers as she walked/jogged to the front and grabbed her survival bag.  "Umm…Ja ne, minna-san." She waved and ran out the door.  
  
     _"Boy #5: Hyuuga Neji!"_  
  
     Neji stood up and grabbed his bag in one motion, then ran out the door and caught his survival bag, all in one motion.  _Wait up, cousin._  
  
     _"Boy #6: Gaara!"_  
  
     Gaara, being closest to the door, held his arm out to grab his bag.  In a swirl of sand, he was gone.  
  
     _"Boy #7: Rock Lee!"_  
  
     "Here!  I'll save you, Sakura-chan!" Lee grabbed his bag and ran to the front, where he stopped and caught the survival bag tossed to him.  "Green is my favorite color!" he exclaimed and ran out the door.  "Weird kid, that String Bean," sighed Orochimaru.  
  
     _"Boy #8: Akimichi Chouji!"_  
  
     "I don't wanna go!  I don't _wanna_!" he wailed.  Shikamaru grabbed Chouji's scarf and dragged him across the room toward the baggage rack.  "Take your bag and go, Chouji," Shikamaru hissed.  Chouji obeyed and took his survival bag and stumbled out…more like rolled out of the building.  
  
     Sakura sat behind a tree near the school, waiting for Sasuke to come out.  She was slightly worried about him ever since the announcement of their dueling to the death.  "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, flopping her head onto her bag.  "Are you going to play the game too?" she asked indirectly to the dark haired shinobi.  Sakura's rose bangs curtained her emerald eyes as shining crystals poured out in tiny droplets.  "Are you going to kill me?"  
     "Iie…I would never…why would I, anyway?" came a soft, yet strong voice from above.  
     "Am I dreaming?" Sakura looked up to find Sasuke smirking, his arm outstretched.  "Sasuke-kun!" She jumped into his arms, and surprisingly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.  "Sasuke-kun!  This can't be happening!"  
     "It is.  Now come on if you don't want to get killed."  
  
     Running.  Out of breath.  "Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata.  She had to find him.  She had to make sure he wasn't playing the game.  "Naruto-kun."  
     "Hn?  What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto leaned against a tree, eating his given loaf of bread.    
     "Naruto-kun, are you playing too?"  
     "Psh!  Why should I?  I'd rather kill Kakashi-sensei for not letting me read his nasty book!"  
     Hinata chuckled.  "Then can I stay with you?"  
     "Okey dokey."  Naruto gulped down the last bits of bread before digging into his bag and searching for is weapon.  "NANDAYO?!?!  What the hell is this?!" He pulled out a flimsy, purple rubber chicken.  Frustrated, he grumbled to Hinata, "Whaddya have?"  
     "Ah…I have…I have-" Hinata pulled out two egg-shaped explosives out of her pack.  "I have two grenades."  
     "Kuso.  Well, you'll have to-" Naruto was pelted with kunai and shuriken from behind.  He slumped to the floor, nothing but a corpse in a pool of fresh blood.    
     "_Naruto-kun!_" Hinata shrieked.  She panicked.  Naruto was the first to die?  The boy who vowed to become Hokage…his dream would never come true.  She would never be with him, nor know of his feelings toward her.  "Naruto!" Hinata picked up their bags and ran the other direction.  
  
     The figure clad in pink emerged from the bushes.  "I'm sorry…Gomen ne, Naruto-san, Hinata-chan," whispered Ten-Ten.  She walked up to Naruto's corpse and dug out the shuriken and kunai.  "Neji…wait for me…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm sorry for the delay!  I've been helping Lindy (Yot) with our BR fic, since FF.net doesn't have a BR section…even after a month after requesting it…  Anyway, I'm sorry, Naruto fans!  He died first!  *is hit with a barrage of cabbage*  
  
GOMEN!  I lost the list of order of death, numbers, students, and members!  But I think I can manage it.  It had their weapons, too…so I'm gonna rewrite the list (I remembered order), and stuff.  Anyway, weapons are hidden, but numbers and students are here, including order of death.  
  
Girls:  
  
#1 Yamanaka Ino

#2 Ten-Ten

#3 Haruno Sakura

#4 Hyuuga Hinata

  
Boys:  
  
#1 Uzumaki Naruto

#2 Kisame

#3 Yakushi Kabuto

#4 Aburame Shino

#5 Hyuuga Neji

#6 Gaara

#7 Rock Lee

#8 Akimichi Chouji

#9 Nara Shikamaru

#10 Inuzuka Kiba

#11 Uchiha Sasuke

#12 Uchiha Itachi  
  
Day #1: Boy #1 Uzumaki Naruto  
  
15 students remaining  
 2 days, 22 hours left   
  
I hope that helps!  
  
Please R&R, minna-san!  I work hard on this and other things, and I've been losing sleep trying to keep you all happy!  Seriously!


	3. My Rival, My Best Friend, My Tears

Yo! I'm sorry for killing off Naruto first, but I guess that's the luck of the draw. I've been watching Battle Royale about three times a day every day now for the past three or four weeks! XD!! ANYWAY, I got a few more deaths coming up and everything is organized now, since I found the list in my folder of sheet music (what it was doing there I'll never know).  
Well, enjoy this chapter, minna-san!

* * *

CHAPTER 3  
My Rival, My Best Friend, My Tears  
  
BGM: Kasumi (Dir en grey), Dearest (Ayumi Hamasaki) [during ShikaIno scene], Open Up Your Mind (Mirai) [same thing]  
  
Day one. Two hours into the game. Sakura tried keeping up with Sasuke, who was nothing more than a dark blue blur among the green foliage. "Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" Sakura cried, watching the blue dot get tinier and tinier until she could only see the green leaves. "Sasuke-kun…" she heaved, dropping from the high branches of the two-story tree and landing on her backside. "Itai…" she groaned, rubbing her bottom.  
Exhausted, she leaned against the trunk of the tree and dug out her water bottle from her survival pack. "Why can't you slow down?" After downing half the bottle, Sakura twisted the cap back on and tossed the bottle back into her bag. _Why did you leave me here?_ She looked up to find azure reflecting on crystal. "No…"  
"Yes, Ms. Haruno," smiled Kabuto. "Gomen ne… You won't ever get to see you're precious Sasuke-kun now…"  
"No…it's not gonna end like this," Sakura whimpered. "Sasuke-kun…"  
"Sayonara, Sak--" Kabuto was cut short by a shrill "Sakura!" nearing closer and closer. "What the…?"  
"Sakura! You're so helpless sometimes, ne?"  
"Ino!" Sakura cried happily. Never was she more glad o see her childhood friend and rival in romance as she was at this very moment.  
"Doushite? Daijoubu? (What happened? Are you okay? [Basically speaking])" Shikamaru asked, barely looking concerned about Sakura's well being…that was, until kicked the genius shinobi in the shin. "Ah! I meant; are you hurt?" Shikamaru simply did not like Ino's controlling ways. But could he help it? He was lazy and he loved his blonde teammate. That was all the reason he needed.  
"I lost Sasuke and…eh…" Sakura trailed off, leaving Ino fuming.   
"Sasuke left you here and didn't even turn around to get you?! The nerve!" Ino exploded. "Shika-kun! Go get Sasuke-kun and hurry back!"  
"Roger…" Shikamaru took to the trees and vanished, leaving Ino and Sakura to fend for themselves.   
  
Branch. Step. Jump. Branch. It was all just a simple pattern, really. Sasuke saw a branch; he landed on it, and then jumped off toward another branch. That was all it took. He had been running like this for the past five minutes, an hour and twenty minutes after the sick game had commenced. He was in such a rush that he hadn't had time to rest or stop. "I wonder where the next danger zones will be? Ah well, I've got about forty-five minutes or so to kill…not that way." Dash.  
As soon as he reached a secluded area of the forest, finding a large tree to burrow under brought him comfort. Without question, Sasuke dove in, allowing the shadows of the tree's massive roots to conceal him. Three minutes had passed by, and nothing had happened. It was then Sasuke realized what had happened. "Where's Sakura?" He panicked. _Heh, some warrior I am…I left my comrade to die…what's worse, she's the one I…_ Flash! The underbelly of the grand tree concealed nothing more than shadows.  
  
_This is stupid. Who knows where Uchiha is now? This'll take a while…_ Shikamaru pondered the thought as he continued his search, on behalf of Ino. _Damn Sasuke. If he didn't ditch Sakura, we wouldn't be in the predicament._ Upon the thought of Sasuke, Shikamaru collided with the familiar raven blur. "Itai! What the hell are you doing, Nara?" He heard Sasuke cry. _He pisses me off._  
"Looking for you, dumb-ass. Sakura and Ino are in trouble, thanks to you," Shikamaru said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
"Shit…" Sasuke mumbled. If it wasn't enough that he left Sakura, his guilt skyrocketed as he felt that he left her to die. "Where are they?"  
"Follow me."  
  
Ino and Sakura facing off against Kabuto equaled definite bloodshed. Both girls stood, armed with their kunai and readying their jutsus. Of course, Kabuto tried not to laugh. "Why do you think I'm in Akatsuki? I know all of your techniques, your likes and dislikes, even your dreams and thoughts that haven't even been expressed yet. Simply put, you're done for."  
"_Urusai_! (_Shut up_!)" Screamed Ino. "You don't know anything! You and your stupid cards can go to hell--"  
"You've fallen for Nara Shikamaru, you enjoy your private garden where you talk to your tiger lilies and your bed of posies about your problems, and you often sleep with the Shikamaru doll you've sewn yourself.  
"You, Haruno Sakura, deeply love Sasuke and would give your life for him. You often sputter at the slightest taste of cinnamon gum, gouge slash lines on your wall when you're angry or extremely depressed and cover it up with posters and pictures of Sasuke and various chibi sheep, and you cry every night as you embrace your hand-made Sasuke doll while listening to 'Endless Love, Endless Road' because your love for Sasuke is that strong. You do whatever it takes to make him happy, yet you get nothing in return, so you've become more distant and cover it all up with a happy mask." Kabuto recited. "Also, you've begun cutting yourself the nights he yells at you. You quickly rush home after Kakashi dismisses you, dash up the stairs to your room, and weep bitterly as his stabbing words ring through your head; feeling the sting burn more as tears drip onto your silent punishment." Kabuto pushed up his glasses, pleased with himself for releasing the truth about Sakura. What delighted him even more was the fact that Sasuke had stopped right above him on a high branch once he began talking about Ms. "-Love-Sasuke."   
Ino couldn't believe that this was the Sakura she knew and grew up with. She slowly lowered her kunai, staring in disbelief at the shaking lump of red. "Sakura…"  
"_Shut up!_" Sakura cried, yelling to no one in particular. "You don't know _anything_!" Crystal droplets began streaming down her face in rivers, reddening her emerald eyes as she collapsed and curled up into the fetal position before Kabuto.   
"I do know this, Ms. Haruno: The whereabouts of Ms. Yamanaka's third teammate." Grinned Kabuto.  
Ino's attention was diverted back to the azure-locked man at the very mention of Chouji. "Chouji?! Where is he? What have you done to him? Answer me!"   
Kabuto chuckled. "Like the pink-haired one beside you, he…fell apart." He snickered as he tossed Chouji's dismembered arm, directly hitting Ino square in the face. Ino let out a blood-curling shriek as drying, jelly-like crimson fluid oozed down the side of her face. "What'd I tell you? He broke down."  
"_Bastard!_ You killed Chouji!" Ino charged at Kabuto, plain fury blinding her eyes.  
"Ino!" Shikamaru followed suit, not wanting to see the girl of his dreams die helplessly.  
  
Sakura felt as if time had slowed down, making seconds seem like long hours. She saw Ino fly at Kabuto…She heard Shikamaru scream her name…She saw blood rain…She saw them on the ground, dying. What had just happened? She was planted on her seat in her little spot of the forest and she went numb. "I-…" The next thing she knew, the blue haze collapsed, needles and kunai hammered into his head like a full pincushion. "Who…?" Sakura looked above them and saw the pair of piercing Sharingan stare at her, then disappear. _That wasn't Sasuke-kun's…then who…?_  
"I-Ino-chan…" coughed Shikamaru. Sakura turned to the shinobi, dying on the ground with his blonde counterpart in his arms. He stroked her hair, knowing full well that Ino probably couldn't hear him. "Aishiteru…I love you…"  
"Shika…Domou…" Ino sputtered. She rubbed noses with him and whispered, "I love you too…" Ino then turned to Sakura, who sat, crying. "T-Take care of Sasuke-kun and don't hurt yourself anymore…" Her eyes draped closed, collapsing into Shikamaru, who kissed her forehead and soon passed quietly.  
  
"_Ino!_" Sakura cried, letting the entire world know that her best friend was gone. She felt warm arms wrap around her, and allowed herself to sink into his body. Sasuke, held her tight, letting her melt into him as she drenched his shirt. "Sakura…"  
"Sasuke-kun…She's gone! She promised to teach me flower arrangement and everything!" she pounded his chest with one shirt and grasped his shirt in another. Sasuke didn't really care, for the only thought on his mind was, _how long would this last? How long until she leaves me alone? Will I be alone after this?_  
  
_"Good morning, little warriors! It is I, the great Orochimaru! Here is the order of deaths, starting from the early hours! Boy #1: Uzumaki Naruto! Boy #8: Akimichi Chouji! Boy #3: Yakushi Kabuto! Girl #1: Yamanaka Ino! Boy #9 Nara Shikamaru! Not bad, not bad, but I know you can do better! Danger zones for this period are: 6 AM; D-1, C-5, and E-8 and 8 AM; A-3, F-9, I-3. Got that? Good luck and keep up the good work! Ganbatte!"_  
  
Sasuke hastily scribbled down the danger zone locations on his map and emptied the deceased's bags into his own. "Sakura, hurry up. We've got less than five minutes to get out of here before this area becomes a danger zone."  
"Sasuke…how many of us are going to die next?" She asked emptily. Her tears choked her throat, which explained the hushed voice.  
"I don't know. I've got Ino's stuff, so reminisce later. Come on." He supported her; lifting her onto his shoulder and getting her on his back. Though the burden was a heavy load, he didn't care, just as long as they got out safely. "Talk to me later." Sakura nodded slightly. "Good."

* * *

Again, gomen. I'm sleepy now, since it's past midnight. Good night. hugs her Sasuke and Itachi plushies

Urusai – it can mean loud or annoying, but in slang, it means, "shut up."  
  
Girls:  
  
#1 Yamanaka Ino – K.I.A.

#2 Ten-Ten

#3 Haruno Sakura

#4 Hyuuga Hinata

Boys:  
  
#1 Uzumaki Naruto – K.I.A. 

#2 Kisame

#3 Yakushi Kabuto – K.I.A.

#4 Aburame Shino

#5 Hyuuga Neji

#6 Gaara

#7 Rock Lee

#8 Akimichi Chouji – K.I.A.

#9 Nara Shikamaru – K.I.A.

#10 Inuzuka Kiba

#11 Uchiha Sasuke

#12 Uchiha Itachi  
  
Day #1: (Boy #1 Uzumaki Naruto)  
Boy #8 Akimichi Chouji  
Boy #3 Yakushi Kabuto  
Girl #1 Yamanaka Ino  
Boy #9 Nara Shikamaru  
  
11 students remaining  
2 days, 17 hours left


End file.
